legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
In My Own Little World
In My Own Little World is a Faultless Four quest given by Silicon, a unicorn in the Crystal Kingdom. He is standing with Halite along the outer circle of the Crystal Kingdom on the north side. He has a brilliant amber coat, a brilliant turquoise mane and brilliant harlequin eyes, and he wears lab goggles. Silicon and Halite Silicon, along with the other Faultless Four, have been working on magic storing crystals. Silicon has come up with an idea on how to store more magic in them, but Halite thinks his idea will lead to explosive catostrophic failure. Silicon wants the player to ask the other two members of the Faultless Four, Graphite and Gypsum. If the player refuses from the first available time, there is no quest logged but the player may reinitiate the conversation. If the player asks how they can help, but then refuses, the quest will be initiated anyway. Journal: Silicon and Halite offered me a job, but I refused. I can still reconsider that decision. *''Silicon and Halite need my help.'' Once the player accepts the job, Silicon gives a brief description of both Graphite and Gypsum, and where they might be found. He also warns the player not to let Gypsum drone on and on—which is really good advice—and the quest advances. Journal: Graphite is a dark-grey unicorn, who's on a street corner on the other side of the city. Gypsum is a teal-green unicorn, who's in the city library. *''Talk with Gypsum'' *''Talk with Graphite'' Gypsum and Graphite The order in which the player chooses to talk to Gypsum and Graphite will not affect the outcome of the quest but will affect the story text in the journal slightly. From where Silicon and Halite are located, Gypsum is closer. As stated before, it is a good idea to interrupt Gypsum from the beginning. When pressed, she will tell the player that she does not think Silicon's idea is a good one. Graphite will be short, but definitely not sweet. There is no confusion as to what he thinks about Silicon's ideas. Now the player must go back to Silicon and deliver the bad news. If Gypsum is spoken to first: Journal: I don't know how I got Gypsum to stay on topic long enough to discuss Silicon's theories, but I did it. Not tht it mattered: she didn't like it. Graphite hasn't heard about them yet, maybe he'll like them. *''Talk with Graphite'' If Graphite is spoken to first: Journal: I asked what he thought about Silicon's theories. Let's just say he did not like them. I still have to talk to Gypsum on this topic. Maybe this time, Silicon's theories will fly over better? *''Talk with Gypsum'' After both Gypsum and Graphite have been spoken to: Journal: Ouch, neither Gypsum not Graphite liked Silicon's ideas. Silicon might not take the news well, but I should tell him anyway. *''Report to Silicon'' Breaking the bad news As expected, Silicon does not handle the news very well, but Halite explains to him why he shouldn't get obsessed in his own theories and should listen to his friends more. Lesson learned, Silicon thanks the player and wishes them well. Journal: Silicon asked me to ask his friends opinions about his theory, and I've gloriously succeeded. I've got 50 bits in reward. Rewards Upon completion of this quest, the player is rewarded 50 Bits and 200 XP in all talents. Silicon.png|Silicon Halite.png|Halite Graphite.png|Graphite Gypsum.png|Gypsum Category:Quests Category:Crystal Kingdom Category:Faultless Four